The value of $2x+10$ is half of the value of $5x+30$. What is the value of $x$?
Answer: We translate the problem to the equation $2x+10 = \frac{1}{2}(5x+30)$. Multiplying both sides by 2 gives $4x+20 = 5x+30$. Subtracting 4x from both sides yield $20 = x+30$. Subtracting 30 from both sides yields $ x= \boxed{-10}$.